Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus, and particularly, to a raster for a display apparatus, a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the raster.
Description of the Related Art
With continued development of liquid crystal display technologies, a 3D (Three-Dimensional) stereoscopic display technology has become a matter of great concern. A raster 3D display is formed by assembling a raster and a 2D (Two-Dimensional) display precisely. Raster 3D displays can be divided into slit raster 3D displays and lenticular lens raster 3D displays based on the types of rasters used in the displays, and they are used to control a propagation path of light in a certain way, such that different parallax images can be seen respectively by right and left eyes of a viewer, and the parallax images are combined into a stereoscopic image in human's brain.
In 3D display technology, a 3D display apparatus based on a liquid crystal raster has become a matter of great concern due to its advantages such as simple structure, good compatibility with liquid crystal processes, and good performance, wherein the liquid crystal raster-based 3D display apparatus achieves 3D stereoscopic display effects generally based on binocular parallax and light splitting principle of a raster structure, and usually comprises a display device and a liquid crystal raster arranged above the display device.
As shown in FIG. 1, it is a schematic structural diagram of a liquid crystal raster in prior arts. The raster comprises an upper substrate 11 and a lower substrate 12 arranged to be opposed to each other, and a liquid crystal layer 15 between the upper substrate 11 and the lower substrate 12, a surface of the upper substrate 11 facing the liquid crystal layer 15 is provided with strip electrodes 13 thereon, a surface of the lower substrate 12 facing the liquid crystal layer 15 is provided with a plate electrode 140 thereon. The plate electrode is grounded, and when preset periodical voltages are applied to strip electrodes at different positions, liquid crystals at different positions can be arranged in particular directions under an electric field, thereby achieving a space distribution of refractive indices of the liquid crystal layer. 3D display can be achieved when the distribution of refractive indices of the liquid crystal layer presents a distribution similar to a solid convex lens.
The disadvantages of prior arts lie in that the selection of materials for the liquid crystals in the raster is limited, and the distribution of refractive indices of the liquid crystal layer is limited by deflection of the liquid crystals, such that an angle of view is relatively small, and further, costs of the liquid crystals are relatively high.